


Varric and Hawke in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shoulder Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lazy morning for the Champion, in bed with his best friend and lover.





	Varric and Hawke in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> An extra treat for kmfillz, for Trick or Treat!
> 
> Happy Halloween! :D


End file.
